<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anarchy Nanashi meets Bonds Nanashi by Rago_Dragovian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362959">Anarchy Nanashi meets Bonds Nanashi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian'>Rago_Dragovian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship/Love, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:39:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Yahweh played a trick and connected the Bonds and Anarchy Universes to weaken his enemies to prevent them from reaching him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi/Nanashi (Shin Megami Tensei), Nanashi/Toki (Shin Megami Tensei)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots of the Apocalyptic Multiverse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anarchy Nanashi meets Bonds Nanashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"You who seek to bring new governance to this universe, you have my blessing." said Satan, "I shall guide you to YHVH's throne. Are yo - apologies, but it would seem that we have some company coming our way."</p>
      <p>Nanashi scowled. <em>Most likely more Metatron Hordes. It's pitiful, how desperate Yahweh is.</em></p>
      <p>"Kid . . . I'm detecting something unusual." said Dagda, Nanashi could hear the edge in his voice. "I'm . . . I'm detecting <em>you</em>, Flynn, and . . . your friends."</p>
      <p>Nanashi's eyes widened. "What?!"</p>
      <p>Dagda pointed to his goddess. "I'm detecting her in human form too. It's . . . Hmph, I understand now. That must be it. YHVH's played quite the double-edged sword. He's connected alternate universes who passed through the Gate and is now trying to utilize the White - as mentioned, they're the aggregate sentience of human thoughts - to pile more alternate universes in an effort to expand his powers. If my calculations are correct, there'll be more to come should we not stop him soon. As of now, a version of you who made different decisions is walking up the staircase beneath us and making their way to the bottom dais. YHVH probably intends for us to confront and weaken ourselves through battle."</p>
      <p>"Whatever the obstacles, we will see it through," said Flynn, his visage hardening as his eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. "I shall not allow anyone to hinder my Master. Let us kill them all and be on our way to depose the Arrogant God."</p>
      <p>"We should probably face them head-on to have more control over the situation." said Nanashi's goddess, a sinister smile on her lips. "If you'd like, I'll deal with them. I doubt any of them have the capabilities, fortitude, or the patience to destroy all of the Fiends and En no Ozuno nine times. Our powers have gone far past the peak of human strength through our rigorous training and deliberate practice."</p>
      <p>"Let's proceed with caution," said Nanashi, voicing his final decision. "While there is a thin probability that they can match our capabilities, we'll need to be on guard regardless. This seems more like an attempt like Mephisto to drain us emotionally. Flynn, they may appeal to you the most vigorously."</p>
      <p>"Fear not, Master," said Flynn, drawing Masakado's katana. "I won't allow anyone to devalue my faith in you or hinder your goals."</p>
      <p>Nanashi's lips twitched as they made their way down the steps.</p>
      <p>"Hold." said Satan, causing the Anarchy group to pause. "As you have successfully completed my trials and received my blessing, I shall aid you as best I can until the coming battle against YHVH."</p>
      <p>Nanashi smiled and nodded in response and the group continued their descent down the stairs to meet the newcomers.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The Bonds group rounded the flight of stairs to the uppermost corners.</p>
      <p>"Nanashi, look!" shouted Asahi, pointing upward.</p>
      <p>Nanashi gazed up and froze. His mouth hung agape in stupefied shock. Nozomi's eyes widened as she saw the newcomers. "What the!? What the heck is going on here?!"</p>
      <p>"What trickery is this!" snapped Ghost Navarre, pointing rudely at the oncoming doppelgangers. "Is this another one of YHVH's physical mirages?!"</p>
      <p>"No," said Toki, frowning as she looked up at the Nanashi, Dagda, Flynn, and some herculean demon descending down the steps. "I can't believe I'm saying this . . . but I'm not sensing that they're a deception."</p>
      <p>"Hmph, then perhaps our senses are being more thoroughly deceived?" questioned Gaston, readying his spear. "Those are probably doppelganger demons meant to cause psychological warfare. We must harden ourselves."</p>
      <p>"Wait a moment," said Flynn, frowning as the group above them stopped half-way down the steps. The other Nanashi seemed to fold his arms and survey them. "I don't entirely understand what's going on, this is definitely a trick of YHVH's meant to confuse us, but we need to keep it together. We shouldn't rush in headlong."</p>
      <p>"Yes, I agree," said Isabeau, gazing at Flynn before turning to look at the other Nanashi, Flynn, and Dagda. "This is likely a trap. The demon behind them might be trying to induce us to attack and let our guard down."</p>
      <p>"Oh come on, this is just creepy," said Hallelujah, brushing his hair with his free hand. "Maybe I outta shoot a spell at them from far away and see what they do?"</p>
      <p>"I'll just attack," snapped Nanashi, scowling up at the clones that had stopped midway at the staircase. "We're just wasting time. YHVH might be plotting something."</p>
      <p>"Don't!" snapped Flynn. Just as he spoke, Danu erupted from within Nozomi's consciousness and Dagda from within Nanashi's smartphone.</p>
      <p>"That's no illusion." said Dagda, "Eyes up, kid. Be on your guard. We don't know what they're capable of."</p>
      <p>"No illusion?" question Isabeau. "What's he mean, Danu?"</p>
      <p>"It would seem that the Creator God has trapped us in a web of sorts," said Danu, she let out a sigh of exasperation. "That is a version of yourselves from a parallel world . . . or to be more precise, a version where Dagda's Godslayer made the other choice."</p>
      <p>The Bonds group froze in horror as many had sharp intakes of breath, gasped, or did a double-take between Nanashi and the other Nanashi above them.</p>
      <p>"Here they come!" said Nozomi, preparing her shotgun.</p>
      <p>"Quite the greeting," deadpanned the Nanashi from above, he tilted his head at them. He froze once his eyes roved toward one particular person and uncoiled his arms. <em>What the hell?! </em>He began to run toward them, but stopped. Nozomi had leveled her shotgun at him, but he had paid her no heed.</p>
      <p><em>. . . Wait, I guess that it does make sense.</em> thought the Above Nanashi, he sighed and folded his arms again. Nozomi's lips twitched. <em>Allow them to think as they wish. It simply gives me the advantage.</em></p>
      <p>"Well, I suppose to avoid confusion, we might be better off by referring to each other with different titles in front of our names." said the Nanashi above them, he gazed down at the Nanashi below him. "Since you chose to side with your friends over Dagda, I suppose that it would be best to refer to you as <em>Bonds</em> Nanashi. And to avoid further conflict with the others, I'll identify your entire group as the Bonds group. As for myself . . . I'll name myself after my goal, I'll be Ascended Nanashi."</p>
      <p>Bonds Nanashi snorted. "How about Asshole Nanashi, you dumb fuck?! Wait, nah, that sounds annoying . . . <em>Anarchy</em> Nanashi. Since you don't give a fuck about your friends or human life, you piece of shit!"</p>
      <p>Anarchy Nanashi scowled and then sighed. "How is it possible that I came to act this way in such a short time?" He turned to survey the rest of the group. "Well, I have to say, it's impressive that you all made it here, but what is your goal?"</p>
      <p>"We believe in our bonds with people," said Bonds Flynn, entering into the conversation. He gave a critical eye toward his other self. His brow furrowed for a moment before he turned his gaze back to the opposing Nanashi. "We're here to defeat YHVH, and in doing so, we will change humanity's future to one where the weak do not lose their way."</p>
      <p>"You believe that's worth putting your world in perpetual jeopardy?" questioned Anarchy Nanashi, raising an eyebrow. His shoulders slackened as he gazed at Bonds Flynn. "You do understand the implications of that, right? You'll constantly be dealing with the ceaseless return of Law and Chaos, even should you succeed in defeating Yahweh here - some people wishing for a foundation to make sense of the unending struggle will likely cause him to return in some form, and that's all ignoring the fact that you, your version of me, or Jonathan or Walter could reincarnate and join the White. Thereby, causing your universe to perish in the blink of an eye."</p>
      <p>"Enough of this horseshit!" snapped Bonds Nanashi, glaring at Anarchy Nanashi. "Let's just kill this idiot and move on! We did the same to Dagda, we can do it to this idiot too!"</p>
      <p>". . . Quaint." said Anarchy Nanashi, shaking his head. "Well, it seems we're at an impasse as our goals are fundamentally divergent. If you wish to resolve this with a battle, then I'll deal with you all at once."</p>
      <p>"Keep it together, Nanashi." said Bonds Flynn, his eyes flicking to Bonds Nanashi for a brief moment before gazing back up at the cool-headed Anarchy Nanashi. "Observing them is best for now, especially if it leads to potentially avoiding a conflict. We don't know what this other version of you is capable of."</p>
      <p>" . . . The fact that he's here alone doesn't bode well. To traverse through here without our entourage as back-up . . . he's definitely more powerful on an individual level," said Toki from behind Bonds Nanashi, she looked up at the quieter and more introverted Nanashi above them. "Judging from how he's acting, it seems like he's the type to keep his motives, intentions, and opinions to himself. Pressuring him into a fight may not go as we expect."</p>
      <p>"I'm curious about something," snapped the voice of Anarchy Dagda as he observed them. Anarchy Dagda let out a barely concealed growl as he looked at his Bonds version. "How is it that myself and the kid are even here among you all? How did you manage to convince me to bring Flynn back from the dead and assist you all in keeping the universe intact?"</p>
      <p>"Bring Flynn back?!" gasped Isabeau, staring at Anarchy Dagda in a mix of shock and confusion. "What are you talking about? Flynn never died. He managed to free himself from Krishna's control in the ensuing fight when we all called out to him."</p>
      <p>Anarchy Nanashi blinked and his lips twitched. "I see . . . that does make a lot of sense. So, your group never actually defeated Vishnu-Flynn at the height of his power even with back-up. But, that still doesn't explain the Dagda in your group. There's no way that Dagda would give-up on his convictions so easily, considering what's at stake."</p>
      <p>"He didn't," said Bonds Nanashi, with a feral grin. "We replaced him with a new Dagda that was more obedient thanks to Danu's new powers." The Anarchy group gaped at him in a gob smacked expression. Bonds Nanashi chuckled. "Your reaction is about the same as his was. I believe he cried <em>'That's my replacement?!</em>' before we killed him."</p>
      <p>"What?!" snapped Anarchy Dagda glaring down at them all. "So . . . this is all I was to you, Mother? And to that version of the kid? Just some crazy person and obstacle to be destroyed while you blindly cling to a system that offers no true freedom from YHVH's control? I had more respect by collecting your souls than you did after defeating my version of your world."</p>
      <p>"I never thought I would see you again, Dagda . . ." said Danu, her voice demurred as she stared at the original version of her son. "But to answer your question, yes, this is the path we chose. In our universe, I replaced you. There's no changing that. Here we are at an impasse. I will strike you down again, if necessary."</p>
      <p>"Tch, I suppose it's fitting I get to see this for myself," said Anarchy Dagda, glaring at them all. He gazed down at his doppelganger. "I'm going to enjoy crushing you, if it comes down to it."</p>
      <p>"You broke your agreement with him?" muttered Anarchy Nanashi, shaking his head as he narrowed his eyes at his counterpart. "Did you even think of the consequences or did you simply let emotional attachments decide for you?"</p>
      <p>"I don't give a fuck about the universe shit or whatever," said Bonds Nanashi shrugging, "It's got nothing to do with me. I'm just a fifteen-year old kid. All I want is to keep my friends safe, to stay alive, and to have a great time with friends I love and care for. I don't give a fuck about gods and demons and I don't intend to involve myself in issues that have nothing to do with humanity. They're all crazy, except for a few nice ones like Nozomi's faeries."</p>
      <p>"That . . . that's <em>pathetic</em>!" snapped Anarchy Nanashi, glaring at Bonds Nanashi, who grinned back at him. "That's absolutely disgusting! How can you not concern yourself with the eternal problems of what's been happening? How did you not see the clear problems of gods and demons vying for power and utilizing humans as puppets? How could you not see how easily Merkabah swayed a swathe of Tokyo's denizens with empty promises, when they were well aware the Archangels had nuked the world twenty-five years ago in Tokyo's time? How could you not see where Flynn's hard work and goodwill got him when Shesha used his name and face to deceive people?!"</p>
      <p>"Oh, for fuck's sake, who the fuck are you to tell me what right and wrong is?! You're just some genocidal maniac on an ego-trip or some shit! Don't act so calm, you pretentious asshole!" shouted Bonds Nanashi at Anarchy Nanashi, both Nanashi's glared at each other with livid expressions. "What, you want to tell me it was pleasurable to kill each of our friends? Did you laugh as you murdered them all? Did you find pleasure in proving how much of a murderous sociopath that you were?! You're just justifying violence for your own ego-trip. Your new world isn't going to last, you're just a fifteen year old kid like me. You'll probably become like YHVH and the insanity will start anew except you'll be in the Creator God mantle."</p>
      <p>"You're casting wild aspersions when there's no reason to assume such," said Anarchy Nanashi in a clipped tone, "These issues aren't some idle fancy, they're serious and have wide repercussions for the stability and sustainability of the paths we choose. Neither Law nor Chaos were viable long-term options because they're exactly the insidious beliefs that Yahweh wants for blind obedience to his will. But Neutrality based on human bonds, placing all of it on blind hope, will only lead to self-sabotage. Look at what happened when Shesha assumed Flynn's role, or how Stephen brainwashed Fujiwara and Skins, or how each faction vied for power through intimidation and threats to curry favor. It's never going to work for the long-term."</p>
      <p>"What the fuck are you talking about?!" snapped Bonds Nanashi, snarling at Anarchy Nanashi, who scowled back at him. "You make no sense! The battles against Lucifer and Merkabah were over, we won by that time. We just had to go win some more and I got Asahi back so everything worked out! Everyone I love is safe, especially Asahi! Where's your world's Asahi?!"</p>
      <p>"Nanashi . . ." said Asahi, blushing at the implications.</p>
      <p>Anarchy Nanashi shook his head. "Repugnant. You used an elevated sense of victory as justification? The very fact that the entire city was easily deceived and the fact Shesha got away with his actions so thoroughly is direct, irrefutable proof that your bonds with each other won't last and that they can be utilized for both deceptive aims and thoroughly destroyed. Tell me, will your rebuilding efforts just skim over the fact that the Cult of Gaia forces children through rigorous forms of torture and violence that few survive in order to turn them into child soldiers? Will they just ignore the spreading of Yahweh's faith from those in Mikado who still cling to him? In fact, how're you going to deal with the spread of the demon gene once certain elevated forms of cultural progress make it into the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado and turn them all into demons since none of the Archangels exist anymore since Merkabah's death? Come to think of it, have you ever been to Twisted Tokyo?"</p>
      <p>"What about that shithole Tokyo?" Several members of Bonds Nanashi's team grinned or stifled a laugh at his wry humor.</p>
      <p>Anarchy Nanashi sighed and then continued after Bonds Nanashi's crass statement. "Did you not notice the White that teleported you there said that it exists because no Messiah came to save that world? So . . . how precisely can the Bonds of people work to keep your world stable when it's solely a Messiah like us, Flynn, Walter, and Jonathan who shape the world through our decisions? Even if you defeat Yahweh, and I'm sure you can, your world will fall apart and Yahweh will replace your current humanity with more people like that of Mikado who don't carry Akira's bloodline."</p>
      <p>"Your world is doomed to fail," said Anarchy Flynn, he chuckled at the group beneath them. Bonds Flynn and Isabeau glared at him. "The White said it themselves, humanity only exists as a tool to be under YHVH's control and so long as your humanity exists, he will always come back because they're locked in cages of flesh that are of his making. My Master's goals are the only possibility of permanently killing him and eradicating him from our personal universe."</p>
      <p>Bonds Flynn scowled and stepped forward, he put a hand up to gesture for those behind him to settle down. "Since we've answered your questions, I'd like you to answer ours, how did your version of me come under your service after my apparent death?"</p>
      <p>Anarchy Nanashi's lips twitched and he gave Bonds Flynn a thin smile. "After I killed Vishnu-Flynn, Dagda decided to resurrect you as my godslayer to give us an extra advantage for the upcoming fight against Yahweh."</p>
      <p>Bonds Flynn's expression remained cool as others gasped and let out utterances of anger.</p>
      <p>"You disgusting wretch!" snapped Gaston.</p>
      <p>"How could you?! You killed him and then used his carcass for your own nefarious purposes?!" snarled Nozomi, glaring at Anarchy Nanashi. "That's truly messed-up."</p>
      <p>"He was useful for my goals," said Anarchy Nanashi, shrugging at them. "Besides, the goals and the enormity of what was at stake, more than justified it."</p>
      <p>"Ends justify the means?" snapped Bonds Nanashi, "Spoken like a true fucking sociopath!"</p>
      <p>"As opposed to letting one's feelings decide for them and destroy the only two opportunities to rid the universe of Yahweh?" said Anarchy Nanashi, shaking his head at his Bonds counterpart. "I can't believe I would ever be so blind. Despite the fact we carry the same genetic make-up and are physically the same person, it's become clear from speaking with you all that you and I are too different. Our beliefs, our biases, our predispositions, and our aims are like a vast chasm when we compare our worldviews and what's important to us."</p>
      <p>Anarchy Nanashi sighed and then gave the Bonds group a measured look before continuing. "My love and friendship for my fallen friends or for humanity cannot justify a precarious system that constantly creates a flux of extremes which perpetuate the violence and genocide of humanity. To keep the universe intact is to keep Yahweh in power under the extremes of Law and Chaos that eventually lead back to his resurrection and the replacement of our Fifth Humanity with more obedient humans to his will. Your Bonds cannot last, our experiences with the impostor Flynn established they can easily be broken and rely solely on the power of Messiahs to give any weight to. That's why I chose to follow Dagda's plan. From a rational, empirical, and objective view of the cosmic crisis at stake and the imposed extremist dichotomy by Yahweh, the only viable path for a lasting peace is reforming the universe and giving the new humanity god-like powers to fight back and I will rule them."</p>
      <p>"Oh, you arrogant piece of shit!" screamed Bonds Nanashi, "I'll fucking kill you!"</p>
      <p>"Nanashi! Calm down! Please, stop being so hot-headed for once!" pleaded Asahi, she sighed and looked up at the other Nanashi. "Is there no way that we can settle this peaceably? Can't we work together?"</p>
      <p>"He killed us in his world," said Hallelujah, shaking his head. "I don't think we can trust him. We'd be stupid to."</p>
      <p>"I have one burning question, actually . . . for you, Asahi." said Anarchy Nanashi, he grimaced and maintained eye contact with her. "How did . . . I . . . what . . . I'm sorry, I don't know how to articulate this or ask properly but . . . what motivated you to give your life to save me and did you . . . did you blame me at all for what happened? Because . . . I haven't been able to forget the guilt I feel over your death and never had the opportunity to properly cope."</p>
      <p>"What?! No! Don't feel guilty!" snapped Asahi, temporarily forgetting the Nanashi above her wasn't her Nanashi. "Giving my life for you . . . at the time, I felt satisfied and I had no regrets. Giving my life for you . . . felt like a weight had lifted from my shoulders and that I no longer had to worry or keep dragging you down. If I were to live my life eternally with the same events, I'd always choose to protect you. I'll always love you, Nanashi."</p>
      <p>Toki scowled and bit her lower lip from behind Bonds Nanashi as she looked at her feet. Anarchy Nanashi sighed and smiled. "Although you're not my Asahi, I can say that I love you too, you were my only family after father passed away and the best sister anyone could ask for."</p>
      <p>Asahi choked at Anarchy Nanashi's words. Bonds Nanashi gave him a horrified look. Hallelujah and Navarre began to laugh, and Toki gazed up in astonishment at Anarchy Nanashi's words with a wild look of hope in her eyes. The rest maintained their composure and remained vigilant of the possibility that Anarchy Nanashi could attack them at any moment.</p>
      <p>"What?" questioned Anarchy Nanashi, his brows furrowing in confusion.</p>
      <p>"What the fuck is this sister bullcrap?!" snapped Bonds Nanashi, glaring at his counterpart. Anarchy Nanashi stared stupefied by the indignant response. "I've always considered Asahi to be my woman, I'm not into this fucking incest fantasy that you have, you perverted psycho!"</p>
      <p>"What? But . . . I never considered Asahi anything but a sister in my entire life. We grew-up together, I never viewed her in a romantic way." replied Anarchy Nanashi. The Bonds group gazed at each other in surprise at his words. "Honestly, the very idea is just strange to me."</p>
      <p>"It seems there's more fundamental differences between the two than we realized," said Nozomi, gazing between the two. "This other Nanashi doesn't seem like the reckless, hot-headed type who needs us to bail him from time to time or whose recklessness sometimes works to our advantage to turn the tides of our group efforts. If anything, he's just quiet, composed, and he seems keen on observing us."</p>
      <p>"He's more of a tactician, while our Nanashi is more of a soldier." said Gaston, nodding at Nozomi's assessment. "So then, does that mean how they personally viewed Asahi created divergent lifestyle choices despite living in the same circumstances?"</p>
      <p>"It's most certainly a possibility," said Isabeau, "the life priorities would surely change."</p>
      <p>Bonds Nanashi scowled at his counterpart. "Alright, if you don't love Asahi, then who the fuck . . . actually, don't bother answering. I already know. You only love yourself, you egomaniac. Bet you suck your own cock."</p>
      <p>"You are . . . absolutely, the worst person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," replied Anarchy Nanashi, his lips curling in disgust at Bonds Nanashi's words. "I doubt there's much value in prolonging what seems to be our inevitable conflict. It's unfortunate we couldn't move beyond Yahweh's machinations."</p>
      <p>"Enough words." said Anarchy Dagda, "We already know from both versions of the kid that our choices cannot align and we want diametrically opposed outcomes. This is no different than the decision at the Cosmic Egg. Let's settle this."</p>
      <p>Bonds Nanashi grinned as he took out his weapons. His allies all proceeded to take theirs out and readied themselves.</p>
      <p>"My numbers are bigger than yours," said Bonds Nanashi as Anarchy Nanashi folded his arms and didn't move. "I'm going to enjoy smashing your face in and wiping that calm look off your face."</p>
      <p>"Oh, your opponent isn't going to be me," said Anarchy Nanashi, smirking at down at the Bonds group. "Also, what matters is quality, not quantity."</p>
      <p>A machete with pinpoint precision sliced Toki in half as if her physical body was paper thin. Her blood sprayed around everyone in a geyser-like fashion as Bonds Nanashi's eyes widened and the rest of the group screamed in terror and abject shock at the sudden death of one of their comrades. Blood spattered on Bonds Nanashi's back, on Gaston's lower stomach area and legs, and on Hallelujah's right torso.</p>
      <p>The Bonds group gasped as another Toki, far more graceful in her dance of death, rose to full height and twirled her machetes with ease to hold them firmly. The new Toki had somehow appeared in the midst of their group by descending from the sky and cutting Bonds Toki in half in one smooth stroke before landing gracefully with one leg stretched to the side and the other bent low. As she rose up, the blood of the human Toki coated her sternum and could clearly be seen on one of her machetes.</p>
      <p>Before the Bonds group could prepare a counterstrike, Goddess Toki deftly flung herself at Gaston. It seemed as if she flew through the air itself and moved at a pace of milliseconds. Her goddess-empowered machetes broke through Odin's spear before Gaston could hoist it upwards, Goddess Toki then sliced across the shoulder blade, through the sternum, and cut across to Gaston's lower hip that was opposite of his shoulder blade. Gaston died before his brain could fully process what happened. His body fell into two pieces as his carcass hit the ground with a soft thud. A pool of blood quickly growing in the wake of his bodily remains.</p>
      <p>"GASTON!" cried Navarre, he glared at the new Toki with utter loathing. "I swear I will-!"</p>
      <p>"Holy shi-!" cried Hallelujah as he began transforming into a half-demon form.</p>
      <p>Goddess Toki ran head first and rose in a graceful arc, she beheaded Hallelujah with ease and then twirled her body in a ballet dance as she smashed her foot through Navarre and obliterated the ghost into non-existence. Goddess Toki continued to twirl and flew into the air, her body twisting until she twirled horizontally. She continued to fly-dance in the air as she flung one of her machetes at Nozomi. Nozomi attempted to position her gun at the airborne Goddess but the machete sliced into her face, made a clean cut across her brain, and blew out the backside of her skull as blood poured across her clean cut face. Nozomi's blood and brain matter blew onto the floor from the impact of the Dark Goddess's machete. Nozomi's body fell backwards and stilled. Danu was forcefully disconnected from her host and moved swiftly to Asahi's side to form a new binding in order to escape.</p>
      <p><em>I cannot allow my emotions to overwhelm me now, we must protect our universe at all costs . . . </em>thought Danu, as she hurriedly flew to Asahi. <em>This girl may not be much, but Isabeau is assuredly dead because of what she just did and I cannot let any of their deaths go in vain.</em></p>
      <p>Isabeau and Bonds Flynn charged at Goddess Toki with all the power their legs could allow. Isabeau summoned all of her demons too. The machete lodged onto the skull and face of Nozomi broke through the skin and bones to fly up in a black glow. The machete spun by itself and flew at Isabeau's demons, the machete sliced across them all and killed them instantaneously.</p>
      <p>Isabeau had a sharp intake of breath as she continued to charge. Goddess Toki landed gracefully on her feet with her knees bent in a sitting position as she calmly observed the two Samurai running towards her with their swords. The machete flew past her and Bonds Flynn as Goddess Toki plucked the deadly spinning weapon from the air without any effort or recoil. Flynn and Isabeau bellowed as they slammed their samurai swords upon Goddess Toki. Toki met each with her machetes and easily held back both attacks.</p>
      <p>Bonds Flynn and Isabeau shuddered as they noticed Goddess Toki give them a calm, mirthful smile. She eased her legs up slightly and a small fraction of pressure onto Flynn and Isabeau's efforts to break her machetes to kill her. Isabeau and Bonds Flynn were caught unawares as Isabeau's sword forcibly flew off of her tightly gripped hands, breaking the very skin tissue of her hands through her gloves by sheer force, and careened all the way to the side of the non-Euclidean space to tumble off the area.</p>
      <p>Isabeau cried in aggravated pain as her torn skin began to ooze blood, Goddess Toki took advantage and used the sharp edge of her left machete to cut from Isabeau's groin area, up across her stomach, cutting upwards between her breasts, tearing through her throat and up to her chin until finally the machete ran its course through her body. Isabeau cried out, but was muted from the damage done to her. Her blood poured uncontrollably from her viciously torn vagina, her stomach spewing blood and soon parts of her innards, and blood pouring from her chest and her throat. Isabeau woozily stood in defiance as her vision began to blur and the nausea overwhelmed her. She fell face first onto the floor and collapsed from her deep wounds. She forced her head up and cried as she looked up at Goddess Toki, whose eyes hadn't moved from Flynn as she had torn Isabeau's body to conduct irreparable damage that would soon result in dying from abrupt blood loss. Isabeau's blood poured like a stream onto the ground as she watched the ensuing events helplessly.</p>
      <p>Flynn had been knocked back from the strike and attempted to use magic from his gauntlet to increase the distance. Goddess Toki briefly grinned at Isabeau, before she flew at Bonds Flynn with renewed tenacity. Toki slammed his laser sword, with no damage to her machetes, and cut across Flynn's gauntlet hand. Flynn dove back as Toki cut across with precise ease.</p>
      <p><em>No! This . . . I can't believe this! </em>thought Bonds Flynn as he stared in horror at the ruptured and torn bodily appendage as it fell to Toki's side. He shook himself from the shock and gritted his teeth as he felt the pain and held his sword firmly at Toki. He stifled the urge to look at his Anarchy counterpart or Anarchy Nanashi. <em>After everything I went through, from chasing Yuriko to fighting in those broken worlds, that I would meet an opponent who could so easily tear my body to pieces. The idea was unthinkable because I was able to defeat Sanat, Ancient of Days, and Shadow Masakados. But this . . . just how powerful are you, Other Nanashi? You're certainly above your alternate past selves. ...I can't give up though!</em></p>
      <p>Flynn timed Toki's tremendous speed and cut across the air just as she neared in the hopes of causing her to back away. Goddess Toki flipped her body upside down in a twirling ballet motion with her head just above Flynn's horizontal strike. Flynn's eyes widened and he gasped just before Toki's twirling body used one of her machetes to cut a clean strike through Flynn's left temple and cut apart the top half of his head in one smooth stroke. The other machete used the blunt side to slam on the top half of his head and hurl it towards Isabeau. The top half of Bonds Flynn's head landed in front of her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Flynn . . . I'm so sorry . . . I never got to say-</em>
      </p>
      <p>Isabeau continued to cry as she soon succumbed to her wounds and quietly died before she could finish her thoughts. Bonds Flynn's dead body fell over like a marionette. Goddess Toki landed on her feet and observed Bonds Nanashi and Asahi with a smirk. She stood in the middle of her bloody dance with her handiwork decorating the canvass of the floor with broken limps, sprayed brain matter, and lakes of blood throughout the area.</p>
      <p>Bonds Nanashi and Asahi fell to their knees. Bonds Nanashi put an arm over her shoulders as Asahi embraced him and the held each other tightly. Asahi wept and Bonds Nanashi, after gazing at the dead bodies of his friends, wept too and glared at Anarchy Nanashi's impassive face and folded arms.</p>
      <p>Anarchy Flynn ran at Danu and killed her in one blow. He proceeded to turn and blast at Bonds Dagda with a antichton spell and destroy Bonds Dagda's existence.</p>
      <p>"No!" cried Asahi, as Bonds Nanashi suddenly felt the life draining from him just like when the original Dagda had ended the contract. Asahi began using healing spells in desperation to no avail.</p>
      <p>Asahi wept as she tried to keep healing Bonds Nanashi, who stared up towards Anarchy Nanashi.</p>
      <p>"Allow me to dispose of them, Master," said Goddess Toki with a serene smile as she looked up at her lover. "It would be a pleasure."</p>
      <p>"Allow me, Master." said Anarchy Flynn, grinning at him. "It'll be of no trouble for me."</p>
      <p>Anarchy Nanashi sighed. "I can't bring myself to attack or justify my servants, especially not the woman I love, into attacking someone who is another version of my sister. So . . . Satan, can you do me this one small favor?"</p>
      <p>"It shall be done," said Satan, he charged his attack. "Megiddo Ark!"</p>
      <p>Satan's Almighty magic blast shined like a flood of lightning as Bonds Nanashi and Asahi clung to one another as tightly as either could. The blast slammed into their bodies and gave them a painless and immediate death. The charred floor leaving no remains behind.</p>
      <p>"Thank you," said Nanashi, struggling to muster his words. He wept as he saw his sister die again. <em>Only this time, I am directly responsible . . .</em></p>
      <p>Goddess Toki vanished her weapons and flew to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and held him as Nanashi wept on her shoulder. Toki gently stroked his hair.</p>
      <p>"Master, it'll be okay. We have to keep our focus on our goal. This was Yahweh's doing to deceive us and make us lose our resolve." spoke the Goddess, the content of her words and her soft whispers in Nanashi's ears causing him to relax. "Let's go, Master. Let's make him pay for further pointless bloodshed. No matter how powerful he is, our training will bear fruit. He wouldn't do this, if he wasn't absolutely fearful of us - of what we're capable of changing."</p>
      <p>Nanashi straightened his posture and wiped the last of his tears away. He smiled at her and clasped her outstretched hand, interlacing their fingers together. "Thank you, Toki. I needed that."</p>
      <p>"Anytime." said Goddess Toki, smiling back at him. Their lips embraced and their tongues briefly tangled against each other. Nanashi could taste the blood on her lips from what was sprayed upon her from the alternate people that she killed. They broke apart and smiled at each other. "I love you, Master."</p>
      <p>"I love you too, Toki," said Nanashi, his heart easing slightly from the pain as their fingers clasped more firmly together. He looked over to his other companions. Toki stood by his side and looked ahead as well. "Let's finish this mess."</p>
      <p>"Let us destroy this false God YHVH," said Anarchy Flynn, grinning maniacally, "It'll be a pleasure to finally have payback for all the torture and lives lost under his sadistic, Hobbesian torment."</p>
      <p>"We'll free humanity of the stupidity of original sin," said Anarchy Dagda, nodding. "So that all may only be held responsible for what they have done, instead of such a veiled mockery of being sinful because one is simply born. His farce of a world will finally be overturned."</p>
      <p>"Let us proceed," said Satan, "Close your eyes . . . meditate . . ."</p>
      <p>The Anarchy group teleported to YHVH's throne room and left the non-Euclidean space to save the universe from utter ruin by defeating the arrogant, narcissistic God of the Abrahamic faiths.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>